land and water
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: taloa and her long lost lover are reunited but guess what the lover is rem rated m maybe later


Storied old New England is where this vast tale was born. Three kids, an antique house, a book, a dad from daughter torn.

An unexpected escapade into a triksy land with danger so very close at hand.

The kids were tested fearless. The book was lost then found, the dad was reunited then passed on without a sound. Evil was soundly thwarted like in fairy tales of old but there's no happy ending. No! Because the tale was told…

… To Tony Diterlizzi and his partner Holly Black. They took the story coast to coast, around the globe, and back.

Then that pair took the secrets and put them into a book, a guide to the fantastical for all who cared to look.

Now each and every single day the story grows and roves. It wanders beneath maples, birches, pines, and old mangroves.

So when you walk among the trees look close and do not blink, because the world you're entering is bigger than you think.

Rem sat in his mom's car as they drove to their new house in Florida. Rem had been a silent type for years. He was mad at his father. He left his mother for a rich girl and didn't give a second thought about them. Gravel crunched under tires. A yawn came from the third row of seats and the sound of bones popping.

"Hey Rem, are we there?" said Lisa. Lisa was pretty, tall, and athletic. She was 17 and single. She had brown curly hair.

"Yeah. I'll wake up Traa and Chris." Rem said. Traa was athletic, funny, short, and smart. He was 12. He had black hair and it was short. Chris was tall, not as athletic, and ate a lot but was still as slim as a twig. He was 16. He had brown kind of curly hair. Rem got out of the car and pushed the seat forward. He offered Lisa a hand. She took his hand and got out of the car. Rem was the only brother that was nice to her. Chris and Traa treated her like a sister. Rem carried the luggage into the house. Rem finished unloading the car and the trailer. Rem punched Chris and Traa in the guts.

"Get up knuckle heads." Rem yelled. They got of the car.

"Why should we listen to you?" Traa asked.

"Because I'm 16 and you're 12. Now go unpacked mom picked out your rooms. So don't argue." Rem said. He walked over to the car and saw his mom sitting there asleep. They drove from Texas to Florida nonstop. Rem picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He placed her on her bed and took her shoes off. Rem took care of the family a lot. He cooked when mom was working late as a cop. He bandaged her up when she came home from clothes lining some thug. He took care of his brothers and sister. He was the shoulder Lisa cried on when her boyfriend dumped her. He kicked the assholes ass for it too. He caught a slug in his right shoulder to save Traa. He stood up for Chris when he was bullied. He noticed two kids by a pond, a boy and a girl. The girl was in the pond while the boy was on the grass-eating a sandwich. Rem walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm new here. My name's Remi." Remy said. The girl in the pond got out.

"I'm nick, she's Laurie." The boy said. Laurie looked at Rem then at the pond. Rem looked at where she was looking at but only saw ripples in the water.

"Are people allowed to swim in there?" Rem asked.

"Yeah." Laurie said.

"Laurie, no he can't because of the you know what." Nick said. Rem noticed the field guide beside nick.

"I got a copy of that." Rem said.

"Do you believe they exist?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah I even saw one. A nixie. By the name of Taloa." Rem said. Laurie's and Nick's jaws dropped. They looked at each other, then to Rem. Rem was grabbed from behind and pulled into the water. He remained still.

Rem p.o.v.

'Stay still. Don't thrash.' I thought.

My eyes were open and a nixie I knew very well appeared in front of me.

'Taloa? No. it can't be.' I thought and swam to the surface.

"Rem is that you?" Taloa said.

"Taloa? I thought you were killed by the giant." I said and caressed her cheek in my hand and smiled. Nick cleared his throat.

"Excuse me but what's going on here!?" He almost yelled.

"Taloa and I used to date. A giant separated us and we couldn't find each other until now." Rem said. Taloa smiled.

"Do you have brothers or sisters that know?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah, three. Their over there in that house. My brothers are sometimes jerks so talk to Lisa." Rem said.

"Well the love fest is going to have to wait. Because we need to talk to them and they need the sight too." Nick said.

"I can't spend an hour with my loved one, who I haven't seen or talked to in two years?" Rem said.

"Nick lets go talk to them. We'll come back in thirty minutes." Laurie said. Nick and Laurie walked to Remy's house. Remy caressed Taloa's cheek and put his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. You took a part of me with you. I would have committed suicide because life's not worth living without you. the only reason I didn't was my family." Rem said his lips drew closer to Taloa's lips.

"Rem I love you so much." Taloa said. his lips made contact with hers.


End file.
